


Strawberries

by beverytender



Category: Circle Opens - Pierce, Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, The Will of the Empress - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd honestly not seen this coming. A drabble, set in summertime. Mentions of femmeslash, if that bothers you, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Sandry laughs, head tilted back slightly, a slim, white hand grasping half of a lush, red berry and Daja feels drunk on happiness, laughter and the same red juice that stains her friend's lips.

And she can't resist, something grabs her, and she just can't stop herself.

Briar shouts something in the background, but all Daja knows is she's leaning in and her lips are against Sandry's and, oh, she's being kissed back and...

She tastes like strawberries.


End file.
